Unrequited, inexplainable, irrevocable,
by passionate4pensagain
Summary: A collection of extremely short drabbles centering the a wide variety of pairings. contains slash, you've been warned. flames will be used to roast marshmallows This is written for the Twenty Words Challenge. :
1. Inseparable

Inseparable

People thought that the train ride made them inseparable. They were wrong. It was the time when Harry refused Malfoy. Ron immediately fell a little in love then.

It grew every time the Great Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, did something to show he loved the Weasleys.

Every time Ron showed a side of his true, fiery, Weasley personality, Harry felt butterflies. When Ron was singled out, with his hand-me-down everything's and his tendency to flare up immediately, Harry would spring to his side immediately.

They were best friends. The best you could ever hope to be. Girlfriends would come and go, but best friends are there for you for life.


	2. Remark

Remark

"You read too much" he said, putting his own book down on the table. She looked at him incredulously and replied lightly

"That's a rather hypocritical remark"

Remus smiled happily, and took Hermione's book from her.

"Will you ever grow tired of this?" he asked, holding the book up. It was Hogwarts: A History.

"No. The sequels were hardly as good. All full of ridiculous exaggerations of what Harry did at the school" Hermione replied, leaning into Remus' chest.

He smiled down on her and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you" he said simply. She smiled and replied

"I know. Now give me back my book"


	3. Grand

Grand

Albus Dumbledore reflected on what his life had included. He had had many joys, many triumphs, and then much unhappiness, and defeat. But he had only had one love.

Of course, he had loved many in his life. He had loved his brother, his sister. He had loved all his students, Harry, Ron and Hermione being his favourites.

He had loved Minerva, Hagrid, and all his staff.

But HE had been the one he had really truly loved. The sort of love that could turn you into the very person you hate. Albus had always known there was a fine line between love and hate.

Thinking back, Albus knew his life had been rather grand. He wasn't sad it was over. It was really just beginning.


	4. Disconcerting

**A/N: Hmmm, I thought the ending of this was rather awkward, but I'd like to know what you think. Review? **

Disconcerting

Hermione was upset. She wasn't furious, just upset. Ron had asked her out. It's not like she didn't expect it. She had even planned what she was to say to politely let him down.

But she wasn't planning on an audience. She didn't think that he would have been silly enough to do it in front of the entire Gryffindor common room on a Friday night, which meant it was completely packed with tired, but happy for the weekend students.

He had asked her in the sweetest, most awkward way. He stuttered, he blushed furiously and he barely managed to get it out. Everyone was watching, listening for her answer surreptitiously. She hated having to say she was sorry, but she's just wanted to be friends with him.

His face had sunk, his eyes crinkled with hurt, and he stammered an apology. Everyone had a shocked face on, no longer pretending to be doing something else. Harry and Ron rushed up to the boy's dormitory while whispering broke out between all the Gryffindors.

Hermione ran out quickly, beginning to cry softly. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, or humiliate him. Being Head Girl had its advantages but she didn't want to go and face Terry Boot, the Head Boy in the Heads' quarters. Hermione ran to the only place she could think of. The library.

She had never known how to tell Harry and Ron about who she really was. It wasn't really Ron himself she didn't want. She didn't want a boy. She wanted a girl. One girl in particular. The beautiful, intelligent Padma Patil. She was Ravenclaw, and had become even more beautiful since the Yule Ball, when she had attended with Ron.

Hermione first started to feel for her when she realised that Padma was being picked on by Malfoy and his minions. She had hexed the lot of them quickly, and began to talk with Padma. They became good friends. Hermione began to like her.

Padma was equally as talented at her schoolwork as Hermione. They enjoyed reading to an extreme, had no trouble finishing homework, and seemed to have no interest in boys. Hermione had started to really like her about a week and a half ago. It was a small crush, but intense.

Running through the library doors, she grabbed Hogwarts: A History from the shelf she was certain it was on, for she had read it so many times, and settled down at a small table in the corner, lit by a solitary lantern.

She had thought she was the only one in the library, and cried for a good while, silently, as she was in a library. Madam Pince watched her, quietly, and pitied her. Hermione was her favourite student.

"Hermione? Are you OK?" asked a soft, dreamy voice. Hermione looked up at the body to the voice with a tear-stained face.

Luna Lovegood was standing there, looking at Hermione with an intense look of concern, and something else that Hermione couldn't name.

"Oh, uh, Luna. Hi. I was just having a bit of a bad day. I hope I didn't disturb you or anything" Hermione replied, her heart sinking. Luna was nice and all, but she annoyed Hermione to no end, with her constant insistence of the existence of made up creatures.

"Of course not. I just wondered why you came here. You seem to have a lot of people to talk to when you get upset. I thought you might have gone to one of them. But then, it might be something you can't talk to anyone about, and you need some alone time, because no-one understands what you're feeling. And this was the only place you could think of, because of all the people you could talk to, but just don't want to" observed Luna pensively.

Hermione was amazed at how Luna got gotten her feeling so accurately.

"Luna, that's weird. You completely just got what I am feeling! I haven't even been able to say it!" Hermione exclaimed, softly of course. Luna took a seat next to her, and replied with a smile

"Oh, well I am just a weird person, I guess. Besides, I feel like that a lot of the time. Except, I don't have people to talk to about it, so I come here anyway. I didn't think I'd find you here though. It is nice to talk to you though. Do you want to talk? It might help you feel better"

Hermione was shocked. She was no longer thinking about Ron, or even Padma. She was completely enthralled with how accurate Luna had been. All she wanted to do right now was talk to Luna all night. Which was strange for Hermione.

And so she proceeded to explain to Luna exactly what had happened in the common room.

"Oh Hermione. That would have been terrible. May I ask, though, why you didn't want Ron? I don't mean to be rude, but you and he seem close. Everyone talks about how you two should be a couple" Luna commented. The two had now been talking for about an hour.

Hermione was puzzled how to answer. She didn't know whether to confide in Luna or to keep it to herself. The thought of her secret getting out was….disconcerting to say the least.

"Well…… it's complicated. You have to promise not to tell anyone" Hermione started, looking at Luna intensely.

"Hermione, who would I tell? You and Ginny are the only ones who talk to me. And I won't tell Ginny" Luna replied simply.

Hermione smiled and began to explain how she felt about Padma, but she cut off, once she looked In Luna's eyes. They were filled with something inexplicable. A mix of happiness, and incredible sadness, with a hint of……lust?

"Are you OK Luna? You look a bit strange" commented Hermione, stopping her little explanation.

"I'm fine. Better than fine actually. I'm great! Hermione, I want to say sorry in advance" Luna replied, looking at Hermione funnily.

"For what?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"This" said Luna and leant forward, kissing Hermione passionately. Hermione was shocked at first, but quickly gave in to the kiss, moaning slightly. Hermione was pushed hard by Luna, back off her chair and they hit the floor, all the while, still kissing madly.

Pulling away, Luna looked guilty and immediately got up off of the floor, and Hermione.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry" said Luna, looking the mist distressed Hermione had ever seen her. She was still relatively calm though.

"Um, Luna, I, u, don't know what to say to you" Hermione stammered. Luna looked at Hermione and said quietly

"Should I have done it? Have I scared you?"

Hermione hesitantly shook her head.

"No. Surprisingly" she said and smiled.

"Well, it must have been the Nargles in the bookshelves. They tend to let out inhibitions" Luna replied, sitting next to Hermione on the ground, putting her arms around Hermione's waist.

"I thought you said Nargles were in mistletoe?" asked Hermione teasingly.

"Oh no, they live in any type of wood too. That includes bookshelves" replied Luna solemnly.

"I never know whether to believe you Luna" commented Hermione, not unkindly.

"It's OK Mione. I know you don't" Luna replied, looking up and smiling. Hermione nervously leant down and kissed the dreamy-looking blonde girl in her arms tentatively. Screw Ron Weasley; this was better than anything she had ever felt.


	5. Smell

Smell

Narcissa hadn't loved Lucius at the start. She wasn't sure whether she truly loved him now even. It had been an arranged marriage; as all weddings of pure blood were then. It was considered filthy of someone to marry for love among the pure bloods. Narcissa knew the moment she turned 13 she would never marry for love. She knew she would learn to love her husband though.

She met Lucius when she was 15. They had been given 5 months to get to know each other and plan the wedding. It was quite generous, considering the Malfoy family were quite dead-set on having a very honourable, short wedding that would bind the two families forever. The wedding itself was lovely. Narcissa remembered every moment of in exact detail 20 years later. Every taste, every smell, every word of congratulations she and Lucius had received.

She never regretted marrying Lucius. She did love him in a way. It was more of a best friend sort of love though. She was friends with Lucius. They laughed together, talked, went to fancy dinner parties together. She doubted Lucius really loved her either. He was never one for emotional things, and he never spoke the three words that she had never heard.

But Narcissa was happy. She had a beautiful home, all the materialistic possessions she could ever want, her company was never tainted by half-bloods or mud bloods (which she could thank Lucius for) and best of all, she had a beautiful 11 year old son, Draco. She loved him with all her heart, but she rarely showed it. Lucius disapproved of pampering a boy.

It was now, when she and Lucius stood at King's Cross Station, Platform 9 and ¾, to see her son off on his first year of school that she knew her life was perfect; just the way she wanted. Yes, she didn't have the marriage most people aspire to have, she didn't have the burning passion of love in her life, but she had everything she wanted, and that was love to her.


	6. Lace

Lace

"Everything must be absolutely perfect" exclaimed Lavender Brown. She was red faced, her usually very neat bun had strands of hair flying out everywhere and her face was obviously marked with stress.

"Nothing can go wrong! AT ALL!" she yelled unhappily, sinking into a chair.

"Look Lav, nothing is going to go wrong. Alright, the day will be wonderful. I will not forget anything I promise! Look, the wedding is tomorrow. The church is booked, the rings are ready, the reception hall is decorated, the caterers have been cooking all night already, the guests are all notified, and I just picked up your dress" Dean said reassuringly, hoping inside that the damned day would be over before he knew it. He loved Lavender, really, but she was what Muggles called a bride-zilla.

"WHAT!? The dress?! Oh Merlin, let me see it! Now!" Lavender screeched demandingly. Dean grabbed the dress from the table near him (which Lavender had not noticed) and handed it to lavender. She gently tore the plastic off it, and held it up in the air.

The dress was a very traditional, v-necked, pure white dress. The bottom of it was very exaggerated and poufy. The veil was white lace.

"Oh Dean it's beautiful. Thanks for getting it. I guess I should calm down. Huh?" Lavender said softly. He just nodded and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, so everything will be alright" he said, smiling.

"I know" she replied, and kissed Dean.


	7. Unholy

Unholy

Draco Malfoy lay awake in his bed. He checked his watch. 2.00Am. Sighing with frustration, Draco turned to his side and watched Aleron, his owl fly aimlessly around his window. It was open, ready for her to come in, but she seemed to like loitering and swooping suddenly past the window.

Draco had been unable to sleep since the night before when he had involuntarily done something that was shamefully un-Malfoy-like. Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin, had had a nightmare. And it had scared the hell out of him too. Of course, he told no-one. It was terrible for a Malfoy to show fear.

But now, lying in bed he was even more scared about having the same nightmare. The same cruel laugh, the high voice, the piercing red eyes, the searing pain in his right arm. No, he was not going to have that nightmare, and he was not going to be scared anymore. Draco demanded his mind to sleep, and surprisingly, it obeyed. Draco fell asleep. He didn't stay asleep for long though.

The nightmare had come back. His father stood in front of him, standing straight, a smirk on his face. He hit Draco with his cane, forcing him to his knees. Lucius laughed and his figure transformed into The Dark Lord. His face was covered by a hood, and Wormtail stood by his side, sniggering.

"The young Mr Malfoy. It's finally your time" said the high, cruel voice. He laughed and took his wand from Wormtail.

"No, no please. I don't want to. Please don't" whimpered Draco pitifully, bowing his head and cringing.

"You dare to talk back?! You dare to disobey the Dark Lord's wishes?!" cried Wormtail.

"No, no, but just please, don't" cried Draco, looking the Dark Lord straight in his eyes. Cold, pitiless, slits stared back.

"I'll handle this Wormtail. Crucio" hissed the cold voice and Draco doubled over on the floor, an inexplicable pain filling him. All three men laughed as he screamed in pain, writhing around on the floor.

And then, it stopped.

"Are you ready to obey me, brat?" hissed the voice. It filled Draco with dread and fear, two things a death eater and a Malfoy should never feel.

Draco didn't respond and Voldemort jabbed him in his right arm hard, watching the searing ink spread from the tip of his wand onto Draco's arm. Draco screamed again, not able to hold in his pain. He was about to pass out when he gained consciousness.

Draco sat up in his bed, struck with terror. He could barely stand another night by himself enduring this. He quietly got out of bed, and tip-toed to the next room. Thankfully the Slytherin chambers had separate rooms.

Opening the door quietly to his best friend's room, he walked in silently. Blaise did not wake up.

"Blaise? Blaise are you awake?" he asked quietly, standing at the edge of the bed, feeling pitifully weak. He was a sixth year after all! He shouldn't be doing this! But the thought of his own silent, dark room petrified him into submission.

"Agh, Draco! What is it? What TIME is it?" moaned Blaise, rolling over to look blearily at Draco.

"It's 3. I, uh, well, I kind of, um, ihadanightmareok, canisleepwithyoutonightpleasepleaseplease?" muttered Draco shamefully.

"WHAT!? Draco, since you woke me up at this unholy hour, speak properly!" Blaise said, sitting up, now sort of awake.

Draco groaned and said, just a tiny bit slower "I had a nightmare, a really bad one. Can I please stay with you tonight?"

Blaise, surprisingly, didn't laugh but simply nodded, and moved over slightly to make room for Draco. Draco awkwardly got in the bed and lay down.

"Are you OK Draco?" Blaise asked quietly, moving closer. Draco just nodded and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to bother Blaise anymore. Within minutes, Draco was asleep. Blaise watched him sleep. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and being a Zabini, he had seen his fair share of beautiful things. Draco seemed to be alright in his dreams; there was no fitful thrashing, no groans of discomfort.

Draco moaned slightly in his sleep and crawled closer to Blaise in his sleep. He was now so close, they were nearly touching. With that thought in mind, Blaise was careful not to move. There was no way he was ruining this. He had liked Draco, the Slytherin prince since his third year, and this was the only opportunity to be close to what he wanted he had.

Blaise was overwhelmingly shocked as Draco threw his arm around Blaise's waist and snuggled up to his chest, still asleep. He smiled subconsciously and moved even impossibly closer to Blaise, his legs wrapping themselves around Blaise's. Blaise put his arm around Draco and lay his head on the pillow, preparing to go to sleep, sighing, contented.

Several hours later, Draco woke up, and immediately felt the warm body in which he was tangled with. He didn't seem to notice that the body belonged to his best friend. Draco sighed and placed his head on the body's chest. It as only when he felt that his arm was slung around the waist of the body, and there was an arm around his shoulders, that he realised, this wasn't his bed, and he shouldn't really be spooning another boy in bed.

He tried to sit up and escape, but the arm around his shoulders tightened, and the still sleeping Blaise rolled around a little, trapping Draco with his legs. Blaise's arm subconsciously moved to Draco's waist and pulled him closer.

Draco was officially freaked out by this time; not even remembering how he had gotten himself in this position. And then it all came flooding back. The nightmare. Going to see Blaise. And then this.

"Draco….." moaned Blaise sleepily. He opened his eyes, and saw that he had indeed, trapped Draco, they were both near naked, and that Draco was awake! But instead of immediately letting him go, he moaned again and buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco was shocked to feel a shiver running down his spine, and he didn't feel the urge to pull away.

"Draco. I didn't mean for this to happen, you know" Blaise said quietly. Draco just nodded and made no attempt to pull away.

"What does this mean? I guess you're gay" Blaise said. Draco laughed, and turned to face Blaise.

"Yes, I think I am" he replied. Blaise smiled and just nodded.

"So… what happens now? Do we……date?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"If you want to" answered Blaise shyly. He didn't look directly at Draco, like he was embarrassed.

"I do" whispered Draco. Blaise kissed him hesitantly, and softly. It was bordering on chaste, but tasted sweet and made another chill run up Draco's spine.

"We better get up before someone catches us you know" Blaise said, untangling himself from Draco.

"If they ever find out, I'm the top, ok?" Draco said with a famous Malfoy smirk. Blaise whacked him with a pillowcase and replied

"Hell no! There's no way you get top!" Draco just smiled and walked quietly out of the room, whispering

"I'm the top Blaise" leaving before Blaise could protest.

But it didn't bother Blaise. He had Draco now, and that's all he wanted.


	8. Great

Great

"Harry Potter. Harry fucking Potter all the fucking time" muttered Ron angrily. He was walking along the hallway to the Gryffindor common room, soaked in mud, dripping it everywhere, with his broom with had been damaged greatly in the tryouts for keeper.

He was unhappy. No, not unhappy, he was bloody furious. Not only had he been beaten out for Keeper of the Gryffindor Team by Mclaggen of all people, Harry had aimed very difficult (he was playing as a beater for the tryouts) shots on his right side; which he KNEW was Ron's bad side. And Harry was the one to choose Mclaggen over him. Keeping these thoughts in kind, he made a sharp left, avoiding the entrance to the common room. He didn't want to be copped up in there, with all the sympathetic looks he would get. He didn't want to be in there when Harry came in either.

Ron continued to mutter to himself as he stormed through the castle, no doubt creating a huge mess for Filch to clean up. He had no idea where he was actually going; all he knew was that he needed to get away from the ridiculous Gryffindor shit. Everything that had to do with Gryffindor had to do with Harry fucking Potter. He couldn't take it anymore.

Deciding he wasn't going to make any interaction with anyone that night, Ron hissed the password to the Prefect's bathroom on the second floor and entered silently, thanking Merlin no-one saw him. He was strictly meant to be in the common room by now, and he was not meant to be using prefect's bathrooms at all. But screw that.

Ron was already sick of dripping from head to toe in mud and rainwater. He dumped his broom in the corner, quietly lit his wand to lighten the pitch black room somewhat and eased on the taps, until the bath was filled with searing hot water and multi-coloured bubbles floated on the surface. Ron was amazed at how huge the bath was; it was more of a swimming pool.

Stripping off completely, and stepping into the boiling water, his muscles relaxed instantly, and his rage washed away, partially. He was still furious, but he was calmer about his fury now. The rest of the room was completely dark, except for the small corner in which he was in, with his lit wand illuminating the water and casting shadows on the wall.

As Ron was relaxing, and washing away the disgusting mud from the Quidditch grounds, he heard a noise in one of the far corners of the bath. Immediately on guard, he grabbed his wand and brandished the light in the direction of the noise. The light was too dim to see anything, though Ron was sure he saw a shadow of a figure. Strengthening the Lumos charm, Ron again cast the light to the corner. There was indeed a figure there, and it shocked Ron senseless.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Ron hissed edging away from the man at the complete other end of the huge bath, as if he would contract some sort of ferret disease.

"Calm down Weaselbee. You've nothing I've never, uh, seen before" Malfoy replied, and the smirk was visible even from Ron's corner of the bath. By then, the bubbles had evaporated, and both men were clearly visible in the clear water.

"What are you even doing here Malfoy?" asked Ron, in a somewhat nicer tone, but not nice enough to be considered civil.

Malfoy edged closer to Ron, and answered

"I didn't feel like talking to the usual morons I talk to. It now seems I have a new moron to talk to"

Ron found himself blushing furiously as Malfoy edged closer and closer, until they were nearly side by side. The dim light from Ron's wand now shone lightly against, Malfoy's white stone chest. Ron tore his eyes away from the other man, as he contemplated what would be a good response.

"Fuck off Malfoy" he said eventually. Great insult, yes. Malfoy just laughed and stared at Ron for what seemed like a century (to Ron.) Finally he said

"You know Weaselbee; you don't look so bad in bad lighting. I can even stomach the freckles"

Ron blushed madly again, and replied with all the courage he could muster

"Come a little closer and then see what you think"

Malfoy visibly paled, which wasn't really possible in Ron's opinion. Moving the slightest bit closer, and facing Ron head-on, he saw that Ron looked nervous, and he himself felt like he was about to explode with nervousness.

"Even if this light you're not bad" Malfoy murmured and very slowly kissed Ron on the mouth, their lips brushing lightly.

Pulling away, Malfoy said roughly

"Now let's get this straight. I'm only gonna fuck you here because I have no-one else. And we'll never speak of it again"

"Suits me" replied Ron carelessly and pulled Malfoy back down onto his body with a yank of his hair. Neither boys returned to their common rooms that night, but no-one suspected a thing. It was never spoken of again.


	9. Attach

Attach (or in this case attached)

Ginny Weasley was a lesbian. This was a revelation she had faced in the most recent summer of at the Burrow. The time off by herself had left her to reflect on every thought she had had that past semester at Hogwarts. Every sneaking glance she had stolen from the girls in her house, and some on the other houses. She had known she never really liked boys. Maybe that came from growing up in a house full of them, she had thought.

There was still a month left of the summer holidays, and Ginny didn't know how she was going to get through it. She was 14 now, and all her brothers had been teasing her about not having any boyfriends yet. Of course, her father approved, but Molly was also concerned. Not long ago she had had a very embarrassing conversation with Ginny. It had begun when Molly came to see Ginny in her room the night she got home from Hogwarts.

'So Gin, what have you been up to at school? Any boys I should know about?" Molly had asked, looking excited at the prospect of hearing about Ginny's boy escapades.

"No, mum, actually, I don't like any boys at all" Ginny answered, watching her mother's face fall disappointedly.

"Ginny. Is there anything you need to tell me? Because you know you can. I don't believe this not liking boys business. Have you done something you shouldn't have? Are you covering it up? Ginny, have you had sex?" Molly asked in a low tone, watching Ginny intently.

"Oh my god, Mum NO! Are you kidding, I don't wanna be a pregnant teen!! Besides, there's no one I would want to have sex with! I really don't like any of the boys!" Ginny had exclaimed her face crinkling up in outrage.

"Ok, ok Ginny. I didn't mean any harm; I'm just worried about you, is all" Molly had said, before kissing Ginny on the head like she was still a little girl and walked out.

This conversation had sparked the reflections on how Ginny had never shown any interest toward boys at all. It had taken about 2 or 3 weeks to come to terms with the fact that she liked girls, and she was still working out how to tell her parents. She knew they might think it was just a phase, but Ginny knew in her heart that it wasn't; she was gay.

And there was one particular girl that Ginny was beginning to fall for. She knew that she was insane for thinking about it, but she just couldn't help herself. The girl was so amazingly beautiful, her beauty becoming more and more prominent every time Ginny saw her. Of course, the first moment she had seen her at Hogwarts, when the girl was only 12 years old, Ginny knew that she was gorgeous. Although, Ginny didn't realise not other girls she knew thought this about other girls.

Ginny was falling hard for Hermione Granger. Every time she thought about her long chocolate brown hair, (which had been tamed somewhat so it no longer resembled a bushy mane) her soft features, hazel eyes you could drown in, the way she walked even, Ginny was more and more sure that she definitely liked girls. She just hadn't expected to become so attached.

The only bad thing about liking Hermione was that she couldn't be around Hermione comfortably around other people, and Hermione was staying at the Burrow that summer. Ginny had managed to avoid her satisfactorily with her daily trips to Hogsmeade (travelling by Floo) for the past month, but now her mother had told her that she was not to keep wasting the floo powder. Ginny understood and all, as she was well aware of how much the powder cost to replace. Of course Molly couldn't keep replacing it.

But that now posed the problem of facing Hermione every day and looking normal. They were actually fine together alone; they talked a lot about all the things that were bothering them, and Hermione regarded Ginny as her best girl friend, or at least, that's what it seemed like. It was actually around other people that Ginny felt paranoid. She was always worrying about not sitting too close to Hermione, not staring, and not seeming too affectionate. She dreaded to think what would happen if someone found out about her liking Hermione. She hadn't even thought to tell Hermione yet.

Facing all these facts, Ginny walked down the stairs from her room into the cosy lounge room of the Burrow. Ginny often marvelled at the simplistic pleasure a freezing cold day, wet with rain and the open fire of the Burrow's lounge room. Ron was always complaining about the house was so small and shabby and how he wished they could have more money etc etc. Ginny had always known that they really were not as well off as other families, but she was happy enough with just her normal home and things.

Of course, sometimes she wished that she didn't have hand-me-down books and tatty robes. She of course felt the need to be extravagant and go shopping and do all the things that teenage girls did. But most of the time she was content experimenting with spells in the backyard and visiting the Muggle village not far from the Burrow.

Ginny was surprised to see Hermione sitting inside on the couch. Normally she would be hanging out with Ron and Harry in their room, no doubt talking about all the stuff they plan for the next school year. Ginny breathed deeply and walked over to Hermione.

"Hey Mione. What are you reading?" Ginny asked, sitting at Hermione's feet on the rug next to the fire. Hermione looked down and smiled, making Ginny's heart jump involuntarily.

"Oh, just about these witches in the 18th century those were burned for being gay. Except no-one knew they were witches. So when they didn't die, the witch hunts started. Its fascinating stuff" Hermione answered, putting down the book for a moment. Ginny smiled.

"I didn't know you were into burnings" she replied teasingly. Hermione's eyes darkened and Ginny kicked herself for saying the wrong thing.

"Actually, it's not the burning I'm into. The fact that they were burned for being gay, that's what, kills me. It happened a lot back then. I mean, they don't take into consideration that we're humans too!" Hermione blurted out in a rage. But she turned bright red when Ginny said "We?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing, um, never, um, mind, don't pay any, uh, attention" Hermione stammered nervously.

Ginny just laughed and leaned forward, her heart pounding madly in her chest. She kissed Hermione lightly, shivers running down both their spines. Hermione smiled and looked puzzled.

"Me too, Mione" Ginny said in explanation. "Me too"


	10. Yard

Yard

"Sirius Black, we do not NEED a yard" Remus said firmly. House-shopping was not a fun job for him. He preferred to stay at Hogwarts but he and Sirius needed somewhere else to stay as Umbridge was back in control now that Dumbledore had died.

"Rem! We do! We SO do! How are you going to get your proper exercise when you turn into the adorable wolfy you are? And what am I to do when I'm Padfoot, huh? Sit in the house and do nothing?" Sirius replied, pleading with Remus.

"Merlin's sake. Fine! We get a yard! Just stop with the puppy dog eyes!" Remus exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Thanks Remmy!!" Sirius squealed and jumped up into Remus' lap.

"Damn dog. I hate you, you know" Remus muttered to Sirius.

"No. You love me. But it's OK. I hate you too, you know" Sirius answered. Rolling his eyes, Remus dumped Sirius off his lap and onto the floor.

"Damn wolf" muttered Sirius.


	11. Once

Once (Sirius and Hermione if you squint)

"Mum! I want a story!!"Cried Orion Black. The eight year old lay in bed, looking up at his mother who was beginning to walk out of the room. Even though he was eight years old, he still liked to hear stories before he went to sleep. Both his parents didn't really mind. They thought it was cute that he was still child-like. A lot of children in the time of war that they were in lost their innocence very early on.

"Orion! Use your manners!" replied Hermione softly but firmly.

Orion looked a little sheepish and said

"Mum can I please have a story?"

"Yes, you may. Which one do you want tonight?" Hermione answered sitting down on his bed.

"I don't want to hear one that I've already heard" whined Orion. Hermione was used to this. He was not one for hearing things repeatedly, which came in handy with his behaviour. It only took him a few times to realise that if he did something bad, he'd only get told a million times not to, so he just stopped.

"Once upon a time there was a very beautiful little girl who lived in a castle" started Hermione, preparing herself for a very cliché story. Usually children liked those sorts.

"Mum. Why do you always start stories with a little girl? Girls are boring, and all they ever do is fall in love with the prince. Can't you tell a story about a boy? I like boys, they're more fun" Orion interrupted, looking irked.

"Uh, ok. Once upon a time there was a very handsome little boy who was growing up to be a great wizard. He was 10 years old and he could already do lots of spells. One day the young boy went for a walk around his house and met a pretty little girl" Hermione replied, trying to think of ways to make this story short. She was getting tired, and Orion seemed to be very fussy today about the structure of his story.

"No mum! You're doing this wrong! Look, I'm going to tell the story tonight. You don't get it right!" Orion exclaimed. Hermione looked shocked and didn't quite know what to say. Orion was usually quiet and well behaved. This was unusual and unexpected.

"Orion Regulus Black! Do not speak to your mother like that" thundered Sirius, walking into the room. Orion turned pink and apologised.

"But can I tell the story? You guys don't seem to tell it right anymore" he said in a polite way.

"Of course you can. Go ahead" Sirius said, sitting down next to Hermione and putting his arm around her.

"Ok, Once upon a time there was a really good wizard. He lived in a Muggle village. The boy was bored of his house and toys, so he went for a walk and met a Muggle boy. The boy was pretty, and the wizard liked him. After playing together, the wizard boy decided he wanted to stay with the Muggle boy so they ran away together, got married and lived happily ever after" Orion said proudly.

Hermione and Sirius were too shocked to say anything. They stared at Orion and eventually Sirius began to laugh.

"Oh Ri, you've been spending too much time around Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron"

Orion looked confused.

"Why? I like Harry and Ron! They never go out of the room to kiss like you two do. They treat me like a grown-up!" he said hotly.

"Darling, don't worry. Your father's just being annoying. Go to sleep now" Hermione said, and walked out of the room, Sirius following her.

"I should have known. He was bound to turn out like this. Damn Weasley. Damn Harry. And I suppose Moony isn't a great influence either! Or bloody Tonks! Ugh, when did all our friends become gay?" Sirius moaned.

"Sirius! You've never had a problem with it before! You better not treat our son any differently!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"Of course I won't sweetie. Hell, I know better than most people what he's feeling. I did tell you James and I used to hook up right?" Sirius asked, his face a picture of innocence.

Hermione's face looked thundery and Sirius ran while he still could.


End file.
